Electronic cigarettes become more and more popular during the last decade. An electronic cigarette may be also referred to as e-cigarette, e-cig, EC, electronic nicotine delivery system (abbreviated for example with ENDS) or electronic non-nicotine delivery system (abbreviated for example with ENNDS), personal vaporizer, PV, and the like. An electronic cigarette is an electronic device that vaporizes a correspondingly suitable liquid. The vaporized liquid (e.g. also referred to as vapor) can be inhaled by the user of the electronic cigarette. The liquid to be vaporized by the e-cigarette may be also referred to as e-liquid, and may or may not include nicotine. The liquid may include propylene glycol, glycerin, and/or similar organic liquids. Further, the liquid may include flavorings. The vapor can be produced by heating the liquid substantially to its boiling point. The heating of the liquid can be activated and controlled by the user of the electronic cigarette, e.g. by pushing a button at the electronic cigarette thereby activating a heater structure of the electronic cigarette. The heater structure may be powered via a battery of the electronic cigarette. The liquid may be provided within a liquid container that can be removably inserted into or removably coupled with the electronic cigarette.